Bewitching Smile
by Minagi Ito
Summary: How could I know meeting her would means the end of my life?


**Bewitching Smile**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot..._

I met her at a bar; the Blue Crystal Bar which is strange because she doesn't looked like the type that would visit such a rowdy place. She was elegant, graceful, beautiful and bewitching when she smiles. Her long honey wheat hair and crimson eyes, I must admit that I felt drawn to her somewhat just not as much as the people in the bar. This is one of the many bars owned by ani-ue, my half-brother and the head of the Tokyo Syndicate; it's a political term for yakuza if you ask me. As his sister, I am bound by the Syndicate code and thus ended up working as the Syndicate's enforcer and I am damn good at what I do for the sake of my ani-ue.

We're having a business meeting here tonight, so I came ahead to secure the place doing a thorough run down to make sure there's no cops and not bugs. It was part of the job, like a detailer or perhaps secret service personnel I don't care for which. I came, I performed my duty and that's all there is, I don't questions my order and I don't questions my ani-ue's judgment even if it's a bad one. My duty was to my brother and no one else, the head of the Syndicate unless he suddenly decided to croak which I have my doubt as he is one hell of a health freak.

Men and women swoon and surrounded her; I tore my eyes away and paid no mind to it as my eyes continued to scan the room as the meeting is currently in the process in the back. Just then, a fight broke out near her, it wasn't hard to put two and two together in regard to the fight mind you. Those fools, my brother's men are supposed to stay cool, but here they are fighting amongst themselves over a woman. The bartender looked over at me with pleading eyes, begging me to end the fight before the cops get called here and that wouldn't be good for business, no, not at all. I shrugged and got up strolling over to the chaos; anyone that gives a damn turned and immediately gives me a rather wide berths. I needn't to clear my throat or such, just the sounds of murmuring was enough to end the fight as I stood in front of them with my arms crossed over my chest while staring down at them.

"Who throw the first punch?" I asked as my voice remained as cool as a cucumber and the men immediately shrank before me.

"…." No one dared to answer as they knew well how I will punish them.

"Get back to your post; this will be dealt with later." I said and they all scurried away like rats.

"Sorry for the disturbance ma'am, the drinks will be on the house." I said looking over at the woman, giving her a nod and went back to my own post.

Minutes later, I could smell the light lilac scent as the rustling sound made itself known next to me, I glanced over and there she was with her bewitching smile on her lovely lips. Even though she's in casual clothes of a pretty tee and jeans, she's still gorgeous so I don't think I can imagine her in a more formal clothes she would have people lining up a few blocks away just to have a glimpse on her. Then something lurched in me, it was a strange feeling I hadn't known before. Perhaps it was fear? How could I know fear, I never knew what it is to be honest but then my thoughts got cut off when she spoke.

"That's really nice of you," she said in this lovely accent and I knew she's not from around here.

"Just doing my job in keeping the boys in line ma'am," I answered after a long moment of relishing the tone of her voice.

"Ara… ara…" she commented and I have not a single clue what it meant.

"My name is Shizuru, I'm here…" she paused for a moment before adding, "to visit a friend but things happened and my friend had to go away for a while. I'm wondering if you could show a girl around town…" she trailed off.

"You can just get a tour guide," I answered truthfully while feeling all eyes on me full of jealousy and a hint of murderous intention.

"Ara… ara… but I think you're the tour guide I'm looking for," she leaned over and whispered to me.

Hot air moved from her mouth to my ear, I could felt the hair on my neck stood on its end. I couldn't help but narrowed my eyes onto the shot glass being cleaned by the bartender in front of me. Then something lurched in the pit of my guts again, and something else fluttered around in there also but I can't put my fingers on exactly what those things are.

"Call me," was all that she said as she slipped a card under my hand before she got up, paid for her drinks and left the place.

oOo

Perhaps it was the devil that possessed me to call her up two days later; we met up at a swank café shop for breakfast. She ordered that fancy green tea with the French toast and eggs, while I on the other hand ordered a large meal of a dozen pancakes and a cup of black coffee. I always had this appetite that must be filled or I will be one cranky person for the rest of the day, she smiled and giggled softly every now and again as we ate breakfast.

"Ara, ara… you sure have a healthy appetite though I think you should cut down on the caffeine," she commented taking a sip of her tea.

"It helps keep me awake and alive," I answered as I chugged down the last of my coffee.

She smiled but said no more, I paid the meal and we headed out. I'm off the clock today and we exchanged few words here and there as we took the cab and headed for an amusement park. She'd asked me if I got my own car so we can just use my car instead of taking the cab not that she minded, and I told her I don't have a car just a two wheels and it wouldn't be fit to take her on it. After all I'm sure she liked to check out the scenery from the car window instead of watching it goes by in a mass of blur. She laughed lightly at that and told me that she'd never been on anything that fast beside an airplane, it was as though she's hinting me to take her out for a ride on my Bandit 1250S.

"Ara, I am not a clubbing kind of person," she said looking up at me over dinner.

"You seemed to be the sophisticate kind," I nodded as the merriment of the day coming to an end and I didn't want it to end.

That night I couldn't sleep, my mind continued to wandered back to her. Shizuru, the woman with blood red eyes and voice of an angel, I couldn't understand how she talked to someone like me. I'm cruel and rough, my short messy raven hair and cat eyes color made me all the scarier. I am a member of the yakuza, well the enforcer though my half-brother is the current boss it means very little in regard to my ranking. I earned it through bloodshed and brute force, that's who I am and it is how I was raised to be a ruthless killer of the underworld.

OoO

"My dear little sister, you know a beautiful woman and you didn't bring her to me?" ani-ue asked in a sharp tone telling me he isn't pleased about my activities on my off time.

"She isn't from around here brother," I said glancing down at the photos he tossed on the table and back up at him.

"All the more for you to bring her to me," he said in a rather arrogant way.

"You're a married man Reito ani-ue and do not forget our agreement, she's my friend so do not think of laying a finger on her. You may be the boss of the Tokyo Syndicate ani-ue, but Himeno Fumi-sama is the one paying the bills around here." I answered him firmly reminding him of his role and that cheating on his wife is very hazardous for his health.

In his youth, my brother had an unquenchable thirst for beautiful women and had been a monster to most young girls. He is handsome and charming, the man had no problem getting girls though a few didn't fall for his charms and those few are the unfortunate ones that never come home. Since his arranged marriage to Himeno Fumi, the daughter of Hokkaido and all northern Japan's Syndicate, the wild side of him had been whipped in shape. Though once in a while he would goes behind her back for a snack or two, she knew but let it slide as she was in the process of taking over the Tokyo Syndicate in order to merge the two families together.

"You will get burn for siding with _her_," he hissed and stormed out.

Never had I seen my brother to lose his temper, but there is a first time for everything I guess. I paid no attention to his words, and went to bed because I have a job to do the next day. By the wee hour of the morning, I was at the Tokyo dock watching the crew unloading the shipment of goods, guns and a lot of it. I didn't know that one of those guns would end my life tonight, my brother's right hand man: Krovak Irvan was my executioner.

"You've been burned," he said before walking away leaving me in the empty street to bleed out.

_A/N: So I've decided to try a different couple -waiting for the flames to happen- This is like a short intro, the rest will come sometimes later on its own._


End file.
